Dried Tears
by J-Pop-addict
Summary: Amu caught Tadase cheating. 'Now what' she thought. 'Cry over him in my room for an eternity' That's not what our favorite cat-boy has in store for her. A cute one-shot that I thought of when I was in mid-conversation with my class-mate.
1. Chapter 1

*~~ Dried Tears~~*

Amu locked her door and fell onto her bed, tears already staining her cheeks.

"Why'd he have to do this to me?" she repeated for the fiftieth time that afternoon. "I thought he was in love with me!" As the tears overflowed her eyes she silently made a prayer, 'Please, God, I never want to fall in love ever again! Let my heart piece itself back together and never fall apart again, please.' As soon as she had buried her face in her pillow, she heard a knock on her balcony and a velvety voice call, "Yo."

"W-what are you doing here?" her voice trembled, trying to hide the fact she was crying, knowing Ikuto would just press for a reason.

"I came to visit you, what else?" he asked, walking towards her. "Amu, are you okay, are you sick or something?" She turned over so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Nothing's wrong, so just leave!"

"Well, if you're fine that means you're crying about something."

"N-no I'm not c-crying," her self-control was waning. Ikuto walked to the side she was facing and held her waist so she couldn't turn to the other side again.

"Yes you are, now tell me why." He locked his gaze with hers, staring deeply into her golden orbs. All at once she snapped, cracking from his stare.

"Alright already, I'm crying, I'm a mess, just hurry up and leave me alone to be miserable myself!" she sobbed, blushing more out of embarrassment than because of Ikuto. This time, that is.

"Amu, calm down and tell me why you're crying, if it's something stupid like a bad grade I won't laugh, just tell me why."

"He cheated on me!" she exclaimed, pushing herself into Ikuto's chest. He blinked, and then pulled her closer.

"Do you want to talk about it, Amu?" he wiped away her tears.

"W-well, I got a text from T-Tadase asking me to go to the park and meet him there, but when I got there he was k-kissing another girl," immediately his eyes softened and he began combing through her hair.

"I'm sorry Amu, I can't see why he'd cheat; you're a perfect girl with hardly any flaws, anyhow, what did you do?"

"Once he saw me he started sputtering excuses and then telling the girl I was just a friend, so I slapped him and ran away." She began to quiver, feeling like she was going to cry again.

"Ikuto, what should I do?" she cried. "No matter how much I think and say that I don't want to see him and that I hate him, it still hurts so much, I don't know how to make this unbearable pain in my heart go away!"

"I might have an idea." He smirked and then whispered, "Are you willing to betray him, too?" He sat up and pulled her into his lap with their eyes at the same level.

"H-huh-?" Ikuto cut her off. Amu's eyes widened as Ikuto kissed her as sweetly as she had seen Tadase had kissed the girl. 'I-I can't… kiss back, but Tadase already has… so I guess it would be okay…' As Ikuto held tighter and broke the kiss Amu panted for breath.

"T-That was m-my first k-kiss!" she whisper/screamed as a shiver rippled down her spine.

"I enjoyed my first, too." He pulled her further into his chest and nuzzled her ear.

"Alright, Ikuto, I've calmed down, so let go."

"No," he childishly sighed. "I never want to let go; besides, if I just leave you'll go back to crying like before I came." She sighed at the way he was acting more like a seven year old than a seventeen year old. But no matter how childish he was, she had to admit that he could be comforting when he wanted to.

"I guess you're right…"

"See, I'm not just cuddling you for my own enjoyment," he smirked in pleasure. "But I certainly am enjoying it."

"Save your perverted side for when I'm not about to cry," she was close to elbowing him in the gut.

"Alright, alright," he leaned back and put his arms behind his head. "You're really a catch, Amu; don't think that you're not just because you caught Tadase with another girl." Amu laid back and closed her eyes.

"I'd like you a lot more if you'd be like this more often…"

"And I'd like you a lot more than I do if you were this affectionate always."

"You just have to ruin it, don't you?"

"Yep," he closed his eyes. Amu gave in and leaned into his embrace and blushed, 'Ugg, I can feel my face heating up, Ikuto's never gonna let me live this down.'

"Why're you being cooperative all of a sudden?" she could hear his smirk in his voice.

"I'm tired, so just be quiet and stop teasing me."

"Okay, if you ask a little sweeter," he grinned. Amu took a deep breath and prepared her face for him.

"Oh, Iku-koi, I'm really sleepy, so could you be quieter for a bit?" she batted her eyelashes. "_Please?"_

"Anything for you, _Amu-koi,"_ he chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

*~~ Dried Tears ~~*

Amu soon fell asleep, causing Ikuto to sigh. 'Such a dense girl, falling asleep with a boy around, she's just lucky I wouldn't try anything,' he thought and then looked down at her sleeping face. 'I can't blame her, though, she probably was crying for a while before I came, so she's probably just tired from that.' Ikuto's expression soon turned to pained. 'That's right… she was going out with Tadase, I promised myself not to interfere, and this is what happens,' he sighed. 'And if I try to win her now it'll sound like I'm trying to get her on the rebound-.' He cut his thoughts short when he felt hot tears on his shirt.

"Huh?" he realized that Amu was sobbing in her sleep.

"Why Tadase, if you never loved me why'd you ask me out in the first place, why cause me such misery now?" she cried. 'This is going to be the second time I've done this, and if I wake her up, I'm going to have to beg for forgiveness, but if it stops the water-works, I'll do anything for her,' he sighed and began inching closer to her. He abruptly stopped, slightly nervous. 'She's pretty cute when she's asleep… I wonder why my heart's beating so fast…' Pulling her chin towards him, Ikuto began to lightly graze her lips. She kissed back, parting her lips. Ikuto felt his tongue instinctively snake its way around hers. 'Oh god, if she wakes up in the middle of this I'm going to get killed.' Ikuto, fortunately, kept himself from moaning until he pulled away, out of breath and aware that if she heard him panting she'd surely wake up. 'Why was she so cooperative during the kiss? Oh, that's right, she was crying about Tadase, so she probably unconsciously thought I was him.' Not certain why, Ikuto's heart felt heavy. 'Or was it her instincts that she had held back before? Ugg, this doesn't make sense at all. Wouldn't her instincts kick in the first time since it was her first kiss, and then her having more control the second time?' Once Ikuto had caught his breath, Amu's eyes blinked open and she instantly backed away from him.

"What did you do to me while I was asleep?"

"Why do you think I did anything?" he smirked. "Or could it be that you wanted me to?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, dream on."

"Then how do you know I did something?"

"You were staring at me while I was asleep; staring like you liked what you did." She crossed her arms begrudgingly. "So tell me what you did."

"Well, can I show you?" Amu raised her eyebrows curiously. Ikuto slowly kissed Amu's cheek, causing Amu to sigh.

"Where at?"

"Lips," he said, and then whispered, "and tongue."

"You _frenched _me?!" she whispered/screamed. "While I was _asleep_?!" Ikuto sighed, grabbing her wrists before she could slap him.

"Well, you started crying in your sleep, so I decided to see if the kiss thing would work again, and well, it worked a bit too well and you opened your mouth and… instincts took over before I could stop."

"You mean I'm the reason why you frenched me?"

"I'm not lying, Amu, I wouldn't try to take advantage of you; I just wanted to stop you from crying," he protested.

"I believe you; I just don't understand why you'd do something like that for me." She blushed.

"Because I… because I… I…" he couldn't bring himself to say those dreaded words. He knew he didn't have a chance with her; she was in love with Tadase, someone nothing like he was. Plus, even if Amu felt the same way, he would seem like he was hoping for her to break up with Tadase.

"Because you what?" Amu pressed. "Tell me, or the next time that happens I'll bite down." Ikuto sighed and averted his eyes.

"Because I love you, alright? I have since I first met you. I knew you'd never feel the same way, I knew you loved Tadase and you liked me. But every time I see you, my heart pounds faster, and my worries just drown away. Amu, I really love you, more than Tadase does, and more than you do for me," his voice was fading towards the end. 'Damn it, this isn't how I wanted to tell her!'

"No, that's not true."

"Of course it is you just don't believe me."

"That's not what I mean, you crybaby." Amu turned his face to look into his eyes. "I mean that I love you, too. You should've been able to tell, didn't you notice how calm I acted when you came, when before that I was broken down and crying?" Ikuto smiled.

"If I'm asleep, never wake me up. Unless you're going to tell me that this isn't a dream. There's no way you could love Tadase and me. We're nothing alike, he's kind, gets good grades, and has a heart-stopping smile."

"You do, too. You'd notice it if you would smile more, but girls everywhere start blushing whenever you smile." Amu sheepishly smiled. "Especially this one."


End file.
